


Big Fan?

by daisy_is_always_cold



Series: Marvel Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: You and Steve slowly fall for each other after he "rescues" you from an undercover mission.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Marvel Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956661
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Big Fan?

(Y/F/M) = your favorite music

You’d been working at S.H.I.E.L.D. for over five years now. They’d recruited you straight out of college, and now, you were one of their top agents. You’d worked closely with Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton up until recently. You’d been undercover in France during the events of New York, and by the time you got back, Natasha had a new partner and Clint had retired to spend more time with his family. Fury didn’t quite know what to do with you, all of your old friends and close coworkers had moved on to other assignments, leaving you with an unclear future.  
He decided to let you go solo. He knew how much you absolutely hated new people and knew better than to try to pair you with someone you didn’t know. So that’s what you did, solo missions, no attachments to anyone around you. And it worked, in fact, you seemed to be doing better without having to worry about anyone but yourself. The one time that Fury had tried to put you on your Uncle Coulson’s plane for a mission, things had gone south for you, and he’d agreed never to do it again.  
It wasn’t long before you were undercover again. This time, you were going deep undercover in a terrorist group in the middle of Alabama. There had been an attack a few months earlier that S.H.I.E.L.D. was pretty sure had been orchestrated by this particular group, and you were apparently the perfect person to join their ranks.  
From what you’d gathered, they hadn’t actually been behind the attack, but they had been behind others. You were so deep that you hadn’t had contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. in weeks. You hoped that they weren’t worried about you, you were absolutely fine. In fact, you were doing so well that the guy in charge made you his right-hand woman. You were thriving.  
You were not, however, prepared for a certain redhead and her new partner to infiltrate the organization you were doing so well at collecting information from. 

It was a Tuesday. You’d gotten up early that morning. You wanted a little bit of time to yourself before you had to put your mask back on. The persona that you played on this assignment had practically no aspects of yourself. Usually, when undercover, you did your best to keep at least one aspect of yourself, you’d found that it made it a bit easier. But this assignment was different.  
When the guy in charge, Joe, got up, you immediately got to work on making breakfast. Apparently, that was in your job description as his assistant or whatever you were. You couldn’t really cook, you’d never needed to, so you stuck to eggs most mornings. You hoped that Joe wouldn’t get too sick of one of the few things you could make well.  
You’d been staying in some sort of compound and they hadn’t let you leave since you arrived. You were pretty sure that some of the members were still suspicious of you. That, and you hadn’t had a legitimate reason to leave. You’d just pulled the pan off of the burner when you heard the sound of gunshots. You dropped it with a clatter and rushed towards the source.  
“Charlotte, get back here! You’re just going to get hurt!” You heard Joe call out your fake name as you grabbed one of the handguns he kept in the cabinet by the door. You rushed through the front door without turning back. You could hear him running behind you but you didn’t care. You were about to blow your cover and you had other things on your mind.  
The source of the gunfire wasn’t far from the building you’d been in. You were pretty sure it was coming from right inside the lobby of the main building. You prepared yourself for the worst before slipping into the back of the building, planning to make your way to the front in a surprise attack. The halls were mostly empty, only a few people were there, most running in any direction they could to get away from the intruders but you kept moving towards them. Finally, you opened the main door and took out the first two people you saw just at the same time someone else did.  
“(Y/N), what are you doing here?” Natasha yelled.  
“You know this woman?” Joe asked.  
“I was working undercover until you so rudely interrupted.” You responded to Natasha, ignoring Joe’s question. There was another man with Natasha, you assumed he was her new partner.  
“Fury didn’t tell me you were here.”  
“He wasn’t supposed to. If anybody found out, then my uncle could hear about it and he would not be happy.”  
“Who’s your uncle?” The blonde guy asked.  
“Classified.” You responded before turning to Joe. “Look, Joe, it’s been all well and fun, but I’m just not into this bullshit.”  
Natasha tossed you some handcuffs which you quickly placed around his wrist.  
“Bitch.” He spat at you.  
“Asshole.” You responded.  
The next wave of people convinced they could defend this place appeared and the three of you got to work taking them out. The blonde guy picked up a piece of metal that looked like a shield.  
“Ha, that looks like Captain America’s shield. Big fan?” You asked.  
“Something like that.” He responded, a smile on his face.  
You went back to fighting.  
“You know,” you kneed someone in the gut, “I had everything perfectly under control.” you pushed whoever it was down to the ground, “You’re the one who ruined it.”  
“You haven’t made contact in over a week! Fury was worried!” Natasha argued.  
“I was perfectly fine.” You grunted as you caught someone else’s fist.  
“Yeah, I see that now.” She responded, smacking another idiot in the head with a gun.  
“I almost had everything I needed!” You kept going. “And you just had to go and ruin it! What am I supposed to do now? I’m supposed to have a 100% mission success rate! You’re ruining it for me!” You exclaimed.  
“If the mission is so important to you, then why don’t you go finish it.”  
“I don’t know...if I can’t handle these idiots, I doubt you can.”  
“(Y/N)!” Natasha yelled in frustration, “Just go!”  
“Fine.” You said before turning to leave.  
You rushed to the room that had the computer mainframe. You always kept an empty USB on you in case something like this happened. You plugged it into the computer and began to type the code necessary to copy all of the files. When you finished uploading them to the drive, you set the system to self-destruct before unplugging the drive and rushing out of the room before anyone could find you.  
You met Natasha and the blonde guy on the Quinjet that Natasha had called out the location too. Another team had been sent in to collect the arrested members of the group. You spent most of the plane ride back to the base trying to reorient yourself to being (Y/N). You sort of had a ritual that you went through after undercover missions. You plugged in your earbuds and closed your eyes. (Y/F/M) played loudly through your earbuds as you listed your favorite things in your head. You knew that the blonde man was watching you, but you didn’t much care. You hadn’t been introduced to him yet and you just assumed he was curious as to who you were. No big deal.  
When you arrived at the base, Natasha dragged you to debrief before you could pull your usual disappearing act.  
“So, you like your new partner?” You asked her as the two of you headed towards Fury’s office. The blonde guy had to stop at someone else’s office first, leaving just the two of you.  
“What? You mean Steve?”  
“So that’s his name.”  
“He’s cool.” Natasha shrugged. “Not the same as you though.” She looked over at you. “What about you, who’d they put you with?” She asked.  
“Nobody.” You said.  
“Really? I thought Fury got you a new partner.”  
“Nope. He didn’t really know who to put me with. I’m solo now.”  
“Wow. Fury hates leaving agents solo.”  
“I’m just not good enough of a team player, I guess.”  
The two of you arrived at Fury’s office. The blonde guy you now knew as Steve greeted you both before following you inside.  
“Mission report, Agent (Y/L/N).” Fury said, voice emotionless.  
“I’ve got everything you need right here.” You handed him the flashlight. “And for the record, I was fine. I didn’t need to be rescued.”  
“I know. But I needed to pull you out. I’ve got a mission for you.”  
“Oh, so I don’t even get any time off?” You said, frustrated.  
“You get time off when I don’t have any other missions for you.”  
“Lovely.” You sighed.  
“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Natasha smirked at you.  
“It’s probably another undercover mission because that’s all I do now.” You groaned.  
“You’re good at them.” Fury responded. “And your next mission isn’t undercover.” 

It was two months before you ran into Natasha and Steve again. This time, however, it was you doing the saving. They’d gotten themselves stuck in a hostage situation and Fury knew that they didn’t need you but he brought you in all the same. He pulled you out of your week of vacation and needless to say, you were not happy. You were spending a week with your sister and now, that was ruined for some stupid mission that you knew Natasha could easily get them out of.  
You entered the building through the air vents. They were on the fifth floor, you were on the seventh when you climbed out of the vent, landing softly on the floor. Fury hadn’t even sent you in with a team, it was just you. You took the stairs down two more floors. There was a small window on the door exiting the staircase. Through it, you could see a few armed men. You could take them out easily. You cracked the door open just enough to catch their attention. They turned to face you.  
“Hey, boys.” You said, opening the door the rest of the way. You took them out easily and headed down the hallway. You heard commotion coming from what appeared to be the largest room on the floor. You climbed back into the air vents and situated yourself above what you assumed was the center of the room. You could hear the man in charge yelling at the hostages.  
“Shut up!” He shouted. “The next person to make noise will die!”  
You smirked. It was typical bad-guy stuff. You quietly opened the grate and cocked your gun. You dropped out of the vent. The bad guy turned to face you, his gun raised.  
“And who are you?” He asked, a small smirk visible on his face.  
“The woman about to take you out.” You responded before attacking. Natasha took the opportunity to reveal the fact that she’d already pulled herself out of the zipties they’d put her in. She released Steve and began to attack the other armed men surrounding the hostages. It only took you a few moments to take out enough agents to be able to get to the other hostages. You untied them and began to lead them towards an exit. Everything was going according to plan until the guy in charge shot you in the leg. You keeled over in pain.  
“(Y/N)!” Natasha shouted before shooting someone in the stomach.  
“I’m fine.” You said, getting back up. “Come on!” You shouted at the hostages as you continued towards the exit, limping now. He tried to shoot you again, missing this time. You got out the door with the hostages before he could try again. You led them to a staircase and followed them down to the first floor. But you were slow, your leg leaking bright red blood. They all reached the bottom level before you even reached the second. You heard two sets of footsteps just above you and you hoped to God it was Natasha and Steve. You weren’t exactly sure you could take out more thugs.  
You continued down the stairs as fast as you possibly could. It wasn’t very fast. The two sets of feet got closer and closer until you could hear them right behind you.  
“(Y/N)!” You heard Natasha’s voice.  
“Oh, hey guys, what’s up?” You smiled a little.  
“You’re injured,” Steve stated.  
“No shit, Sherlock.” You exclaimed.  
“Let me carry you.” He said.  
“What?” Shock was clear on your face.  
“I said, let me carry you. You’re moving too slowly and you’re injured. It’ll be quicker.”  
“Fine.” You sighed. You weren’t too happy with the fact that you were about to be carried by a man you hardly knew. It only took seconds for him to pick you up bridal style and the three of you continued down the stairs. When you made it outside of the building, you were met with a team of agents. Before you could check on the status of the now freed hostages, They pulled you onto a Quinjet for transfer back to the base and medical attention.  
When you awoke again, you were in a hospital room. You didn’t know how long you had been out for but you assumed it had been long enough for them to remove the bullet from your leg and patch you up nicely.  
You could hear yelling from the hallway just outside of your room.  
“You sent her in without any backup? What the hell is wrong with you?”  
“I knew she would be just fine.” You heard Fury’s calm voice.  
“She’s not! She’s lying unconscious in a hospital bed because of you!”  
“She’s going to be just fine, you don’t need to worry.”  
“Of course I’m worried! She’s my niece!” You heard Coulson yell. You chuckled softly. To be honest, you weren’t that surprised that he was here. He usually appeared when you got injured and yelled at Fury.  
A nurse opened the door softly, assuming you were still out.  
“Oh, you’re awake!” She exclaimed quietly but happily. “Maybe you can get those two to stop arguing. And Steve Rogers to stop bothering us about whether or not you’re okay.”  
“Steve Rogers?”  
“Yes, the man who carried you out. He’s been quite worried about you since you arrived.”  
You sat back in silence. You had not realized that Natasha’s partner wasn’t just Steve, but was Steve Rogers. You had just rescued Captain America. You thought back to when you asked him if he was a big fan of the captain because he had a shield. God, you were such an idiot.  
The nurse checked a few of your vitals before she opened the door to let Coulson and Fury in.  
“(Y/N)!”  
“Uncle Phil.” You smiled.  
“I heard you got shot.”  
“Well, you’re not wrong.”  
“It was stupid of Fury to send you in alone.”  
“No, it was my fault. I didn’t hit the one guy hard enough on the head.”  
“It’s good to see you.” He gave you a hug.  
“I’ve missed you.” You responded.  
You heard the door open again and turned to see a shocked Natasha and Steve.  
“Coulson?”  
“You died!”  
“Oh hey, guys, good to see you too.” You laughed lightly.  
“Coulson, what are you doing here?” Steve asked.  
“Uncle Phil always comes to visit me when I get hurt.”  
“Uncle Phil?” Steve’s expression stayed shocked.  
“Hey, Steve, I see you’ve met my niece.”  
Steve had no idea what to say, that much was clear to you. You laughed a little.  
“You okay, super soldier?” You asked.  
“Yeah, sorry, I’m fine, just a bit confused.” He said, trying to shake the shock from his face.  
“How exactly are you alive?” Natasha turned to Coulson. It was funny, you hardly ever called him Uncle Phil anymore. Working for him and at S.H.I.E.L.D. had pushed you to call him Coulson more often than not. That, and the fact that Fury preferred to keep your relation to each other private for everyone’s safety.  
“It’s a long story.” Coulson started.  
“One that you don’t have the clearance to hear.” Fury cut in. “He’s alive, that’s all you need to know.” He looked over at you, “How are you doing, Agent (Y/L/N)?”  
“Just fine, Director Fury.” You put your professional voice on.  
“Good. I’d like you back in the field as soon as possible.”  
“That’s not going to happen!” Coulson objected.  
“She’s my agent, I’ll send her back into the field when I feel like it.”  
“Just like she was your agent when you sent her in with no backup,” Steve asked, anger in his voice.  
“She had backup. You and your partner were there, weren’t you?”  
“You shouldn’t have sent her in alone!”  
“She’s done plenty of missions alone! The only difference is that this time, she got hurt.” Their voices kept getting louder.  
“I’m right here!” You shouted over them.  
Everyone looked over at you.  
“I’m sorry, (Y/N).” Steve apologized.  
“I will go back into the field when I’m ready to. I can make my own decisions. I’m an adult and I’m not a mindless soldier.” You addressed everyone in the room. You could hear almost all of them sigh at you.  
“I’d like to get some rest now, so if you all could take this argument over my well-being outside, that’d be appreciated.” You stated. You weren’t really that tired, but to be honest, you just wanted a moment to yourself. They all filed out of the room and soon, you were left to yourself again.  
You liked being by yourself. It wasn’t that you didn’t like other people, it was that you simply enjoyed being in your own company. In the time that you’d been without a partner, you’d grown accustomed to being alone. You didn’t need anyone else.  
You slept for a while after that. You didn’t really need to but it still felt good. When you woke up, there was a figure in the chair in the corner. Upon taking a closer look, you realized it was Steve.  
“What are you doing here?” You asked groggily.  
“I was worried about you.”  
“That doesn’t explain you watching me sleep, dumbass.”  
“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
“I’m just fine, don’t worry.” You smiled a little.  
“I’m glad.” He smiled back.  
“It’s not your fault, you know.”  
“What? I never said it was.”  
“I know that look. I’ve seen it before. You blame yourself.”  
“You’re right, you know.”  
“I’m always right.” You laughed as you sat up.  
“I’m learning that.”  
Neither of you said anything for a while after that, both just sitting in each other’s silence. You enjoyed it that way. You had to admit, the more you looked at him, the more adorable he looked. His hair was just a little fluffy and it made you want to smile. He wasn’t really smiling but it was evident that he was happy.  
You were sure you looked absolutely horrible. Your hospital gown was too large and you had no idea how long it had been since you’d even got shot in the first place.  
“Are you hungry?” Steve spoke up. “You didn’t eat when you were awake earlier.”  
“Yeah, a little bit. But I’m fine, I’ll eat later.”  
“No, I’ll go get you something to eat.”  
You tried to protest but he was already gone. When he returned, the two of you talked while you ate. You asked him how Natasha and he asked you about Coulson. You told him about how Coulson had a giant plane and his own team now and he told you how Natasha had been doing. You learned that more than half of the missions that the two went on were also Avengers missions. It wasn’t long after that he got called away to go on a mission and you were left alone. 

It didn’t take long for you to recover from your injury. You had always been very good at recovering from your injuries and after a quick trip to visit your sister, you were ready to go back into the field. Steve had been to visit you a few more times, Natasha in tow, and every time, there was a huge smile on his face (and either a smirk or a look of pure annoyance upon Natasha’s). Overall, your life was back to normal.  
You went on a few minor undercover missions. You were starting to think that that was all Fury thought you could do anymore. It didn’t really matter though, you agreed with him, you were very good at adapting to the communities you were thrown into it.  
When you arrived in Fury’s office for your next assignment, you assumed it was more undercover work, and of course, it was.  
But you were not going to agree to this.  
There was no way in hell.  
Fury wanted you to go undercover as Tony Stark’s assistant. There was no way that you were going to do this. And you told him so.  
“I don’t want anything to do with that egotistical, stuck-up asshole!”  
“Agent (Y/L/N), need I remind you that it is your job to do the assignments that I give you.”  
“Coulson won’t like this.” You tried.  
“I’m sure he won’t, but he isn’t my superior.”  
“I’m not doing this.”  
“Yes, you are.” He handed you a file. “You start on Monday.”  
“You know who else won’t be happy with this?” You started your last attempt, “Steve.”  
“I can deal with the soldier.”  
“Fine.” You sighed. “But you owe me big time.”  
“I don’t owe you anything. You’re just doing your job.”  
You groaned before exiting his office. This was by far the worst assignment that he’d put you on. You were grumbling to yourself as you walked down the hall when you ran straight into someone. You quickly began to apologize before you even had the chance to look up and realize that you had just run directly into the one and only Steve Rogers.  
“What’s got you so upset?” He asked.  
“Just my new assignment from Fury.”  
“What’s he got you doing this time.”  
“Stark’s assistant.” You muttered.  
“What?” His voice had a tinge of something that you almost thought was jealousy. There was definitely anger.  
“Yep. I start on Monday.”  
“I can talk to him for you.”  
“I already tried. It’s pointless.” You groaned.  
“Yeah, well, I haven’t tried yet.”  
“He’s not gonna change just because you go in there with your big angry masculinity and yell at him.” You sighed.  
“I’m not- I didn’t mean-” He spluttered.  
“I know you didn’t, but I’m not wrong.”  
“No, you’re not wrong.” He sighed, rubbing his face. You smirked.  
“Well, since I’ve got approximately two days left to live, I’d better go spend that time doing other things for Fury because apparently that’s all I do.” You stated, a bit of annoyance evident in your voice.  
“Have fun.” He laughed. “Maybe I’ll see you at Stark’s soon. I still live in the tower.”  
“I don’t understand how you could possibly spend that much time with Stark.”  
“To be honest, I don’t either.”  
The two of you separated and you spent the rest of your free time before Monday catching up on mission reports and packing. 

You arrived at Avengers Tower early on Monday morning. You weren’t exactly sure as to how Fury got the job for you but you weren’t going to question it. You just wanted to get this mission over with.  
Fury wanted you to find out everything that Stark knew about S.H.I.E.L.D. and it’s operations. Simple enough.  
You received your security badge from the secretary at the front desk before taking an elevator up to Stark’s lab. You knocked on the door when you arrived.  
“Come in!” A voice shouted.  
You unlocked the door and let yourself in. The man at one of the tables didn’t even turn to face you.  
“Tony Stark.”  
“(Y/N) (Y/L/N).” He faced you now. You still didn’t understand why Fury hadn’t given you a fake name for this mission. Usually, you got another name and personality. Here, you were just supposed to act as yourself. With your own name. And if he asked why you were really here, you were supposed to tell him. No lying. You thought it was stupid but you were going to follow the director’s orders nonetheless.  
“You’re hot.” He said.  
“You’re already objectifying me and it’s only been a few seconds.” You responded. He seemed a bit shocked at the way you had spoken to him.  
“Look, Stark, I’m just here to do my job. I don’t care what you think of me, I’m only here to do what is asked of me.” You stated. He had no idea how truthful you were really being.  
“You’re my assistant, you should care what I think of you.”  
“I don’t.”  
“Why’d you apply for this job if you so clearly don’t want to be here?”  
“I didn’t.”  
“Then how’d you get it?”  
“Fury.”  
“Of course.” He sighed, a smile still on his face. “I figured that Fury would send someone sooner or later to spy on me. Just didn’t think it’d be you.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Coulson’s niece. I figured that he’d never let Fury put you in here. As far as I know, Coulson shoved you out of the Avengers Initiative the first chance he got. Now you’re here and there’s no way you’re getting out.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You lied. Your gears were turning. Had you really been a part of the Avengers Initiative? Was Coulson the reason that you weren’t?  
“There’s a reason you were sent to France when you were. Trust me, I’ve done quite a bit of research on you. Especially after I was alerted to your name matching an agent in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database when Pepper hired you.”  
“So now what?” You asked.  
“I ask you why you’re here, you probably lie to me, I get the soldier down here to convince you otherwise.”  
“What, you mean Steve?”  
“Of course I mean Steve.”  
“You do realize that he won’t get back to the base for another five minutes from his mission in Australia and by the time that he’s been debriefed and driven here, I could be long gone.” You lied easily.  
“What? Capsicle didn’t tell me he was going on a mission.”  
“It was classified.”  
“Then why’d you tell me?”  
“I said it was classified.”  
“You’re a little grumpy today, aren’t you.”  
“Considering the fact that I don’t want to be here and I hate you, yes, I’d say I’m not very happy this morning.”  
“You hate me?”  
“Of course I do. Any self-respecting woman should.”  
He was about to open his mouth when the door to the lab opened and the both of you turned to see who it was.  
“Oh, hey, (Y/N), just wanted to come say hi.” Steve waved.  
“You told me he was on a mission.” Tony looked at you, surprise on his face.  
“I lied.” You smirked before giving Steve a quick hug. “It’s good to see you, Steve.”  
“How do you two know each other?” Tony asked pointing back and forth between the both of you.  
“We both work at S.H.I.E.L.D. you dumbass.” You looked over at him. “And he stole my partner.”  
“He what?”  
“He stole my partner. Before New York, I was with Romanoff.”  
“I don’t know why that doesn’t surprise me.” He shook his head. “Who’s your partner now?”  
“Don’t have one.” You shrugged.  
“You don’t have one? I thought everybody at S.H.I.E.L.D. had a partner.”  
“Usually they do. But I don’t have one. I guess I’m just special or something.” You said and Steve snickered.  
“You two seem cozy.” Tony stated.  
“I mean, he carried me out of a building once.”  
“You had been shot in the leg!” Steve exclaimed.  
“I never said it was bad.” You responded. “I was just stating a fact.”  
Steve smiled and shook his head.  
The three of you spoke for a while longer before Stark brought up your mission again. He wanted to know why you were here, plain and simple. Fury had instructed you to tell him the complete and total truth, so that you did.  
“I’m here to find out what exactly you know about S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury knows that you tried to hack our system during New York. He wants to know what you know.”  
“You’re clearly not a very good spy, you know. I found out who you were before you even got here and you just told me what your mission is.”  
“Fury told me to be myself and say nothing but the truth. I’m doing exactly what I’m supposed to do.”  
“Why the hell would he do that?”  
“He’s Fury. Nobody can understand him.”  
“But it doesn’t make sense.”  
“Nothing he says does.” You responded.  
“Well, I’m not going to tell you.”  
“I have my ways.” You smirked.  
“You’re not going to get anything from me.” He dared you.  
It was only a matter of seconds before you had shoved him against the table. You pulled zip ties from your pocket and timed him up quickly, shoving him into a chair.  
“Help me, Rogers!” Tony called from the chair you had set him in. Steve considered his options but not before you had gotten over to a computer. It didn’t take long for you to hack into his mainframe and put all of his files relating to S.H.I.E.L.D.  
“It wasn’t nice meeting you.” You saluted him before exiting the room, Steve rushing over to untie Tony as you left. 

After you gave Fury the file, he set you free for a few days, telling you to enjoy your time off. You laughed, knowing that he’d probably have a mission for you before the end of the day. But you were going to enjoy the small bit of freedom that you had.  
You spent the afternoon napping in your room before a soft knock on your door awake you from your slumbers.  
“Hey, Steve.” You muttered groggily upon opening the door.  
“Fury wants to see us.”  
“Lovely.” You sighed.  
The both of you headed to Fury’s office in awkward silence. You had to admit, you were pretty sure that you’d grown feelings for the man walking on your left side. You weren’t exactly sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. You hadn’t liked someone like this in years and you hadn’t actually dated someone in longer. S.H.I.E.L.D. had consumed you and you didn’t need anyone else. But you were starting to get over that, you thought. You weren’t as okay with a mission every other hour and you’d started to hate going undercover for long periods of time. You wanted a life beyond your work and maybe Steve could give it to you. But you weren’t even sure if he felt the same way.  
You arrived at the office and your thoughts shifted from Steve to whatever reason Fury wanted to see you.  
“I’ve got a mission for the two of you.” Fury said as soon as the door was closed.  
“What is it this time?” You said, annoyance dripping from your voice.  
“Go on a date.” He said and both of your faces dropped in shock. “It’s obvious that you both like each other and you’re both too stupid to admit it. It’s starting to distract the both of you from your jobs and I need you both at your best. So go on a date. There are a four coffee shops within walking distance from here, I’m sure you can find one you like.”  
“Sir, I object-”  
“You cannot object. Now go.” He began to herd you out of his office. “I don’t want to see either of you again until at least tomorrow.” He slammed the door in your faces. 

“So, um…” You tried.  
“Coffee?”  
“Yeah. Coffee.”


End file.
